1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to recreational vehicles and more specifically it relates to a folding step for a recreational vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous recreational vehicles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to combine transportation and temporary living quarters for travel, recreation and camping. They are either motorized motor homes and van conversions or towable units, such as folding camping trailers, truck campers, travel trailers and park trailers. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.